


Don’t Give Up On Me

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Isobel convinces Michael to sing at her Veteren's Fundraiser by promising that Alex will be there. Will the song she picked help them overcome their issues and realize they belong together?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Don’t Give Up On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have about 4 different prompts for The Peaches Chronicles but this one has been floating around waiting to be posted for a while now. I hope you enjoy!

“No. I’m not doing it no matter how much you beg. Find someone else to exploit for your fundraiser.” Michael tried to walk away from Isobel but she grabbed his arm.

“Alex will be there.” She left her statement hanging between them, knowing he would most likely change his mind.

Michael stopped walking and stiffened. “Why should that matter to me?”

“Stop it, Michael. I know how much you love him. I also know the two of you are shit at communicating with each other. Use this as a catalyst for an honest to God conversation.” Isobel let go of his arm. 

Michel held up his hand. “You know I can’t play anymore and yeah, my voice isn’t bad but I can’t sing a cappella.”

“If I can get someone to accompany you will you do it?”

“How can you be sure Alex will be there?” Michael asked instead of answering her. 

“Max is going to pick him up at the airport. You do know I’ve been in touch with him about the whole parade thing, right? He hates it but agreed to keep his father off his back. I told him I’d send a car to pick him up, I just didn’t say who’d be driving.” Isobel smirked.

“You know he’s going to be pissed, don’t you? How is Max going to get him inside? Alex can be stubborn as shit. He’ll more than likely just walk to the hotel before coming inside. Especially if he knows I’m going to be there. We didn’t exactly part on good terms last time he was home.” Michael raked his hand through his hair remembering the awful fight they had a few years ago. They hadn’t spoken since, no matter how many times Michael tried. 

“You accused him of using you and walking away. You do know he had no choice but to leave every time he came home? If he didn’t he’d be AWOL. Don’t look so surprised I know all this. I said you two are shit at communicating, I didn’t say anything about him and me.” 

Michael groaned. “What did I do to deserve this? My ex-whatever and my sister are talking about our nonexistent relationship? How?”

Isobel shrugged. “I’m hard to resist?”

“You got in his head didn’t you?” Michael accused.

“What? No!” Isobel looked at her hands. “I got into yours.”

“Iz! What the hell?” Michael started to walk away again.

“I only did it once. And then I cornered Alex before he left for his last tour. He tried to deny everything but I guess he needed someone to talk to and he eventually let his guard down. We talked and I don’t know, became friends? Look, all I know is you two need to figure this out before you lose each other forever. Please, Michael, do this for me? I know it will work.” Isobel begged.

Michael glared at her. “And if it doesn’t will you back off? Let it go and let us both move on?”

“It will work. But on the off chance I’m wrong, yes, I will back off.” 

Michael let out a big sigh and rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but okay, I’ll do it. I assume you’ve already picked a song for me?”

Isobel rummaged through the papers on her kitchen table and handed Michael the sheet music. “Of course. Do you honestly think I’d trust you to pick a song that says ‘I love you with all my heart please give us another chance’?”

He looked over Isobel’s song choice. “Not bad, Iz. Not bad at all.”

Isobel preened at the compliment. “I know. He’s going to love it and hopefully pin you against the wall so he can kiss you senseless.” 

“Let’s not get carried away. I just meant it was a good choice. I didn’t say it was going to work.”

***

Alex hated flying. Which was ironic considering he was in the Air Force. Being cramped for hours in a plane with strangers who constantly tried engaging him in conversation was not his idea of a good time. In fact this whole trip was exactly the opposite of a good time. He didn’t want to go back to Roswell but his father had insisted. He didn’t want the parade the town was throwing for him, but Isobel had insisted. It seemed like what he wanted didn’t matter even though he was a grown man with a successful military career and the medals to prove it. He was grateful when his plane finally touched down and taxied to the gate. He was looking forward to a hot shower and hours of uninterrupted sleep before he had to meet with Isobel the next afternoon. 

He waited for the plane to clear out before picking up his crutch and grabbing his bag from the over head compartment. He walked out of the plane and searched for the driver Isobel had arranged for him. He was expecting someone with a sign bearing his name. What he wasn’t expecting was Max Evans leaning against the wall. 

“Was Isobel afraid I’d bribe the driver to pass Roswell and keep going?” Alex asked when he got closer to Max.

Max let out a small laugh and reached for Alex’s bag. “Something like that.”

Alex tensed and tightened his grip on his bag. “I’m fine.”

“You have any luggage?” Max started walking toward baggage claim.

“Just this.” Alex started walking in step with Max. “Seriously, why are you here? Isobel knows I wouldn’t bail on her parade no matter how much I hate it.”

Max shrugged. “She asked. I agreed. Isobel can be persuasive when she needs to be.”

Alex managed a small smile. “Yes, she can.”

They walked the rest of the way to Max’s car in silence. Alex put his bag in the trunk and got in the front seat. He sighed and let his head fall back against the headrest. “I’m just going to close my eyes until we get to the hotel. I hope you don’t mind.”

Max put the key in the ignition and cleared his throat. “Uh...about that...”

Alex opened one eye and looked at him. “What?”

“Isobel kinda rented you an apartment.” Max pulled out of the airport parking lot.

“She did what? Oh come on, really?” Alex groaned and reached into his jacket to pull out his phone. 

“She’s at a fundraiser. She won’t answer.” 

“Fuck. How the hell is this my life?” Alex grumbled shoving his phone back in his pocket. He stared out the window watching the scenery pass by. When Max pulled off the highway and turned in the opposite direction of the center of town, Alex turned to glare at him.

“Max, why are we heading to the Wild Pony? Isobel promised no surprise parties.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a party,” Max started. “But it’s gonna be a surprise.” He finished under his breath. 

“What was that?” Alex was starting to regret agreeing to come back to Roswell. He was a grown man for God’s sake. Why did everyone think they had the right to make decisions for him? 

“Listen, I know Isobel can be a lot sometimes but she cares about you.”

Alex snorted. “And how does throwing me a party, that I expressly asked her not to, show she cares?” 

“It’s not a party. It truly is a fundraiser. It’s a karaoke type thing for the VA hospital. She asked me to pick you up and bring you to the Pony.” Max explained pulling into the parking lot. 

“I’m not going in.” Alex folded his arms across his chest. He sat like that while Max stared at him and realized he looked like a petulant child. Sighing, he grabbed his crutch and reached for the door. “If she thinks I’m singing she’s sadly mistaken.”

***

“Iz, you said you’d get someone to play the guitar for me.” Michael stared at the guitar Isobel was trying to hand him.

“Yeah, well they got the flu. Just wing it. I know you can still play a little.” Isobel was beyond frazzled. Max and Alex were supposed to walk through the door any minute and her stubborn brother was refusing to get on the stage. “Please, Michael.”

He snatched the guitar out of her hands and stomped toward the stage. He was so focused on adjusting the microphone he didn’t notice Alex open the door and walk inside. 

Once the microphone was set he sat on the stool and looked out into the audience. “Hello Roswell. I’m Michael, but most of you know that. I’m a little rusty with this thing so bear with me while I sing you a song that means a lot to me. I’m going to be a bit like Carly Simon for a minute and say this song is for someone close to me but I don’t kiss and tell...so, here goes.”

Alex stopped short when he heard Michael’s voice. He spun on Max. “Did you know about this?”

Max shrugged. “Isobel might have mentioned he agreed to sing but—“

“I’m outta here.” Alex turned to leave but Isobel grabbed his arm.

“Please don’t go, love. Stay for one song. For me?” 

Alex looked at Isobel and rolled his eyes. “Fine. One song and I’m gone. What did you do to get him up there? He hasn’t played since—“

Isobel just smiled. “I have my ways.”

Alex let himself be led to a table close enough to the stage that Michael would know he was there if he turned his head. “Iz, I don’t think—“

Isobel put her fingers to her lips. “Sssh. Just enjoy the song.”

Alex watched Michael tune a few strings on the guitar and flex his hand before starting to play. Alex’s heart fluttered when he recognized the song. He glanced at Isobel with questioning eyes but she wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes were glued on her brother.

When Michael closed his eyes and started to sing Alex felt his pulse quicken. He listened to Michael’s sweet voice sing and couldn’t help but remember the last time they saw each other. 

**_I will fight  
I will fight for you  
I always do until my heart  
Is black and blue_ **

“Well, what do we have here? A little lost, Private?”

**_And I will stay  
I will stay with you  
We'll make it to the other side  
Like lovers do_ **

“Leaving so soon? Yeah, don’t want to be seen with the town drunk.”

**_I'll reach my hands out in the dark  
And wait for yours to interlock  
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for you_ **

“I might not be here the next time you decide to breeze into town.”

**_'Cause I'm not givin' up  
I'm not givin' up, givin' up  
No not yet  
Even when I'm down to my last breath  
Even when they say there's nothin' left  
So don't give up on..._ **

“What if I don’t want to be your dirty little secret anymore?”

**_I'm not givin' up  
I'm not givin' up, givin' up  
No not me  
Even when nobody else believes  
I'm not goin' down that easily  
So don't give up on me_ **

“You don’t care about me.”

**_And I will hold  
I'll hold onto you  
No matter what this world'll throw  
I won't shake me loose_ **

“You’re just using me.”

**_I'll reach my hands out in the dark  
And wait for yours to interlock  
I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for you_ **

“All I am to you is a convenient fuck.”

**_'Cause I'm not givin' up  
I'm not givin' up, givin' up  
No not yet  
Even when I'm down to my last breath  
Even when they say there's nothin' left  
So don't give up on..._ **

“Why don’t you love me anymore?”

**_I'm not givin' up  
I'm not givin' up, givin' up  
No not me  
Even when nobody else believes  
I'm not goin' down that easily  
So don't give up on me_ **

“Please, Alex, don’t leave me...”

**_Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah_ **

**_I will fight_  
I will fight for you  
I always do until my heart  
Is black and blue **

The bar erupted into applause. Michael opened his eyes just in time to see Alex Manes heading for the front door. He stalked off the stage and thrust the guitar at Isobel. 

She took it out of his hands. “Go after him.”

“No. I did what you asked and it didn’t work. Now back off.” Michael headed toward the bar, he needed a drink.

Isobel grabbed his arm. “Go. After. Him.”

“Fine. And when he walks away again you need to leave me alone.” Michael didn’t give her a chance to respond. He strode to the front door and yanked it open. He looked around and saw Alex leaning against the side of the building. 

He walked closer and stopped when Alex lifted his head to look at him. “Leaving so soon, Private?”

Alex’s voice was rough when he answered. “Air. I needed air.” 

“Really? It looked like you were walking away again. Some things never change, huh?” Michael tried unsuccessfully to keep the hurt out of voice.

“Carly Simon?” Alex tried to ignore the thinly veiled insult. 

Michael shrugged. “Seemed better than outing the newly returned war hero.”

“Did you mean it?” 

“Mean what?” 

“Michael...”

“Every word, darlin’, every word.” 

Alex nodded and pushed off the wall, leaning heavily on his crutch. Michael glanced at his leg but didn’t say anything. “Okay. Good.”

Michael let out a strangled laugh. “Good? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Just tell me to go and I’ll leave you alone.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no? I seem to remember you telling me you were leaving and never coming back.” Michael watched Alex move closer to him. 

“I didn’t say never. And for the last fucking time I had no choice but to leave. I would have been AWOL!” Alex practically shouted. 

“So maybe you didn’t say never but you still left me here.” Micheal conceded.

Alex stopped in front of Michael and reached up to brush a curl out of his face. “And I’m sorry for that.”

“What?” Michael was thoroughly confused.

“I should have taken you with me. I should have told you I loved you. I should have married you and kept you close...”

“ _Alex_...don’t...”

“I made a lot of mistakes in my life but walking away from you the last time is the one I regret. I mean I had to walk away but I should have made plans. I should have—“ 

“What are you trying to say, Alex?” Michael felt a spark of hope bloom in his chest. 

Alex didn’t say anything he just reached his hands out in the dark towards Michael. 

Michael let out a choked sob and interlocked his hands with Alex’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is _“Don’t Give Up on Me”_ by Andy Grammer.
> 
> The reference to Carly Simon was about her song _“You’re so vain”_ And the fact that she never _really_ said who the song was about.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr (aliciam72)


End file.
